Le lit du bonheur ou hopito à gogo
by Penny-chouette
Summary: OS, une rencontre EdwardBella dans, vous l'aurez compris, un hôpital et non pas dans un lit!. Fic gagnante d'un concours organisé sur un forum. Ne vous fiez pas au titre, il n'y est pas du tout.


**Voici le premier (et unique) one shot que j'aille écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Je l'avais présenté à un concours de fanfiction sur le forum de Miss Lup Lup et visiblement il avait été assez apprécié **

**Il s'agit d'une rencontre Bella/Edward, de leur première rencontre.**

**Je l'ai rapidement relus aujourd'hui et y vois des défauts intolérables, même le fils conducteur ne me plaît plus, je me force à ne rien modifier et je m'excuse simplement de la simplicité de l « l'intrigue » et de mes « fautes » de style assez répétitives.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Claire :p (chouette je possède une femme), tout les autres personnages sortent de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer, auteur de Twilight et New Moon.**

**°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°**

« Le lit du bonheur » ou « Hopito à gogo »

- Isabella Swan ?

Oui c'était mon prénom, ou plutôt celui que m'affublaient les inconnus.

- Bella, soupirai-je en scrutant mon interlocutrice.

Yeux turquoise, rousse, des lèvres pulpeuses et les yeux trop maquillés, elle était très belle et soignée. Grand dieu, que de chichi pour bosser comme infirmière dans un hôpital ! J'étais allongée dans un lit blanc à barreaux, une machine bipant et écoulant un liquide suspect en moi. Ce premier jour à Forks s'annonçait prometteur, pensais-je en poussant un lourd soupire. J'étais alitée dans la ville la plus pluvieuse et maussade de tous les Etats-Unis, loin de ma mère, de mes quelques amis et du soleil. Que m'avait-il pris de vouloir voir Charlie quelques semaines ? Je n'en savais trop rien, mais toujours était-il que commençais déjà à regretter mon choix, songeant aux semaines à venir que je passerais seule, cloîtrée chez Charlie avec pour toutes distractions mes livres et la pluie battante sur le verre de mon velux.

- Le docteur va arriver, m'informa Céline «l'infirmière-mes-ongles-doivent-être-parfaits-pour-plaire-aux-hospitalisés ». Vous verrez, il est incroyablement gentil et jeune et…

Sexy ? C'est ainsi que j'aurai terminé la phrase de la jeune femme en apercevant le beau mâle en question adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire désinvolte aux lèvres. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en fines mèches ordonnées sur son visage aux traits réguliers et agrémenté de splendides yeux ocre. Il était moulé au possible dans son uniforme de médecin blanc légèrement déboutonné sur le haut laissant apparaître le début de son torse pâle. Je me forçai à détourner les yeux de cette sublime apparition pour ne pas choquer avec ce caractère de fille en pleine crise hormonale qui – aux dernières nouvelles- ne m'appartenait pas.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

- Ouiiiii ?

- Docteur Cullen, enchanté. J'ai vos radios, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans sa crinière d'ange, vous avez le bras cassé et votre dos mettra un moment à se remettre du choc, visiblement votre coccyx est cassé lui aussi.

- Aie, marmonnai-je, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une infirmière pour me rendre aux toilettes…

Il laissa échapper un rire cristallin et me scruta plus attentivement.

- Sinon vous survivez ici ?

- J'ai connu pire !

- Toujours est-il que je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Forks.

- Mais merci beaucoup, répondis-je avec une once d'ironie mal dissimulée, le soleil est comme vous, il me fait l'honneur de sa présence pour un accueil chaleureux.

Le docteur se leva, rieur, et vint se poster près de la porte.

- Je repasserai en soirée déclara-t-il, et tous les matins d'ici jeudi.

- Pardon ? Jeudi ! Mais nous sommes lundi, je ne vais pas rester quatre jours à l'hôpital à me faire alimenter par une machine louche toute droit sortie d'un mauvais film de science fiction !

- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit-il en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Il quitta la chambre me laissant seule avec l'infirmière qui n'avait pas émis un son depuis l'arrivée du docteur Cullen. Elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe et fixait la porte les yeux ronds.

- Sublime, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- Euh oui…

Visiblement j'allais devoir passer ma semaine dans un hôpital situé à pétaouchnoc en compagnie d'infirmières dingues de leur supérieur qui ne seraient sans doute pas assez courageuses et trop fidèles au docteur pour m'aider à m'évader en douce.

Je marchais pieds nus à pas feutrés dans les corridors froids de l'hôpital. Il suffisait d'une goutte d'eau, d'un coin de meuble ou d'un quelconque obstacle imaginaire pour que moi et mon agilité légendaire trépassions dans ce monde jonché d'embusques. Preuve était faite de ma gaucherie : j'étais hospitalisée à Forks le jour même de mon arrivée, après une chute fracassante dans les escaliers de la maison du Chef Swan. Pourquoi avais-je la singulière aptitude d'attirer une bonne partie des ennuis pouvant survenir dans un rayon d'un kilomètre sur moi ? Un trottoir à descendre, un arbre, une raquette de tennis et même un vélo constituaient toute une épreuve pour une personne d'un handicape maladif. Je faisais partie de ces personnes sans la moindre illusion sur leurs capacités physiques et leurs chances de réussite, mais je me devais d'essayer pour échapper au supplice.

Claire, l'infirmière qui se révéla être une sadique, s'était mise en tête de me piquer le doigt avec une immense seringue. Le liquide qu'elle contenait aurait dû atténuer la douleur qui me tiraillait le dos, mais j'avais préféré prendre la fuite que de subir la torture de la piqûre. Croire à ses convictions jusqu'au bout, sortir de cet hôpital et rejoindre Charlie à la maison ! m'encourageai-je mentalement. Charlie était mon père, il était resté à Forks lorsque ma mère partit avec moi encore bébé quelques jours après leur mariage peu réfléchi. Je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour l'appeler « papa », mais j'appréciai énormément sa simplicité et nos caractères similaires.

Un bruit de chariot me sortit de ma réflexion. Quelqu'un approchait et je me trouvais en pyjama dans une position complément risible les jambes écartées et le regard à l'affût à la façon James Bond lors d'une mission mais avec l'élégance d'une torture ninja plâtrée d'un bras. J'aperçus une porte ouverte au bout du couloir et une solution improvisée me vint à l'esprit : m'engouffrer dans une chambre et supplier que ses patients fussent compréhensifs. Oubliant ma gaucherie, je me mis à courir sur les dalles froides, arrivais au fond du couloir, m'appuyais sur la poignée, ouvris la porte d'une volée et la refermais pour m'écrouler sur le sol, extenuée et le dos prit d'une douleur indescriptible.

Je levais les yeux et les portais sur l'occupant de l'unique lit de la pièce. Un hoquet de stupeur éveilla mes sens les plus précaires et je me retins à une chaise en plastique pour ne pas défaillir. Un splendide jeune homme était couché sur les draps non défaits et me fixait avec une sorte d'étonnement mêlé à de la crainte. Ses cheveux cuivrés entouraient son visage pâle et finement dessiné. Sa chemise blanche était complètement ouverte révélant son corps superbement sculpté et sa peau lisse comme de la pierre polie. Je m'attardais surtout sur ses yeux dorés, m'imaginant être face à deux topazes des plus beaux. Comment un tel être pouvait-il exister et se trouver avec moi dans cette pièce ? J'étais inexorablement attiré par lui et ma seule envie fut de lui sauter dessus…et espérer qu'il ne lut pas dans mes pensées.

- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix calme et posée me fit frissonner de satisfaction, et quand il eut fini ses trois minuscules mots, je crus que je ne pourrais jamais plus être heureuse tant j'avais éprouvé de bonheur concentré en quelques instants.

- Je…Be-Bella Swan, et vous ? cafouillai-je.

- Edward Cullen, le fils du médecin, mais tu peux me tutoyer, rigola-t-il bien que ses yeux affichaient un air prudent alors que je m'approchais du lit comme hypnotisée. Bienvenue à Forks !

- Merci, bafouillais-je tout en ayant l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote et sans lâcher une seconde ses splendides yeux topaze.

- Et que fais-tu hors de ta chambre ?

- Je tente d'…

BLAMB. La porte claqua, laissant place à une Claire au visage carmin et tenant dans sa main une immense seringue remplie d'un liquide bleuté. Mes cheveux s'envolèrent dans un courant d'air crée par la brusque ouverture de la porte, balayant mon visage et me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je m'agrippais au lit où était couchée la jeune réincarnation d'Apollon tandis que l'infirmière me tirait par le bras pour me ramener dans ma chambre.

- Edward, aide moi, beugla la jeune femme.

Edward, Edward, il s'appelait ainsi.. songeai-je rêveuse, un beau nom digne de celui du héros d'un chef d'œuvre de littérature anglaise, un nom fin, aristocrate qui s'adaptait facilement à son visage…froid et distant. Pourquoi diable, fronçait-il les sourcils ? Il ne voulait pas aider Claire à m'emprisonner ? Non ! La cause semblait plus complexe, j'étais cette cause, je le savais à son regard brûlant de haine, à ses mains agrippées au fer forgé du lit. Je l'avais dérangé dans sa lecture et il m'en voulait, ou alors ma simplement présence lui était antipathique. Impossible ! Une minutes auparavant il se comportait tout à fait normalement, me trouvait-il stupide de refuser une piqûre au point de me snober ?

Troublée et blessée, je me laissais reconduire à ma chambre par l'infirmière sans protester et sans lâcher le regard d'Edward en quittant la pièce. Il n'avait pas réagi aux demandes de l'infirmière et se contentait de me…dévorer de ses yeux passés de topaze à noir par je ne savais trop quel miracle. J'étais troublée, tremblante, peut-être fiévreuse et j'acceptais la seringue avec mollesse pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves dans mon lit aux draps blancs sans la moindre lueur.

Les deux jours suivants me parurent les plus longs jours de ma vie, le Docteur Cullen venait me voir plus d'une fois par jour, il semblait se faire du souci pour moi bien que je tentai de paraître heureuse. Je n'étais pas de celles à parler de ses sentiments à tout bout de champs et affichais un air enjoué à chacune de ses visites, mais en réalité je souffrais. Ce beau jeune homme Edward m'était apparu comme une vision, un ange descendu du ciel pour me combler de bonheur un seul instant et pour me laisser pour le reste de ma vie dans une indicible frustration. J'espérais secrètement qu'en parlant avec le docteur – Carlisle – j'apprendrais une quelconque information sur son fils et sa présence à mes côtés me rappelait sans cesse Edward. Charlie vint me voir à trois reprises et Renée, mon insouciante génitrice, m'appela pour que je la conseille sur un bon film à louer et tenter de combler le vide qui m'envahissait inéluctablement.

_Je marchais sans trébucher, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse phénoménale autour de moi et très rapidement, j'atteignis un petit banc déjà occupé par une jeune personne dont je ne distinguais pas le visage dans la pénombre des arbres de l'orée de la forêt. Je me posai un instant, fixai l'inconnu quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en sortant sa tête de l'ombre. Edward ! Je l'observais éberluée, la bouche ouverte en poisson panné et fixai son visage d'ange, hypnotisée. Ses yeux, topaze miroitants, découvraient ma présence avec douceur, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées excisèrent même un sourire. Soudain, du vent s'abattit sur nous et Edward disparut. « Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard », m'époumonai-je._

- Elle dort ?

- Oui, sa situation s'est stagnée…je ne comprends pas pourquoi son pouls s'est accéléré si vite dans son sommeil.

- Je n'en sais rien, Carlisle.

Je devinais que le docteur Cullen et Edward étaient penchés sur moi et m'observaient sous toutes les coutures possibles et imaginables. Je luttais pour ne pas trembler des paupières car si mon réveil signifiait la fuite du splendide jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré, je préférais rester endormie pour l'éternité, quitte à ne pas le voir mais au moins l'entendre.

- Edward, tu es moins cerné, tant mieux, sache que je te soutiens et…Je ne te demande même pas pourquoi elle a murmuré ton prénom ! déclara le médecin d'une voix douce.

J'avais prononcé son prénom dans mon sommeil! Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues comme jamais auparavant, mais que m'avait-il pris ? Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir rêvé !

BipBipBipBip

Foutue machine traîtresse ! J'étais découverte, du moins le pensais-je, je commençais à m'étirer doucement et à entre ouvrir mes paupières le plus naturellement possible pour croiser le regard le plus beau que je n'eusse jamais contemplé. IL me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

- Stoppez cette machine, je suis en vie, marmonnai-je au docteur Cullen qui me lança un sourire railleur.

- Il s'agit de la machine de Madame Brown, mauvais prétexte pour ouvrir les yeux, rigola-t-il en désignant une vielle femme toute fripée dans le lit voisin au mien. Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ?

Découverte ! IL devait sans doute savoir et comprendre pour quelle raison je les espionnais dans mon faux sommeil. Les deux apollons se regardèrent intensément et sans articuler le moindre mot ; j'eus l'impression qu'ils communiquaient. Un hochement de tête du docteur semblait confirmer mes explications foireuses.

- Oui et moi j'aimerai des sushi, lançai-je au tac au tac.

- Excuse nous Bella, rigola Edward en me gratifiant d'un splendide sourire, tu disais ?

Aucun mot cohérent ne sortit de ma bouche tant j'étais sous le coup de l'émotion. Les yeux du splendide jeune homme étaient à présent presque dorés et son visage joyeux contrastait violemment avec la dernière image que j'avais eue de lui lors de notre première rencontre. Comment pouvait-on être soupe au lait à ce point ? Qu'importait, tout me paraissait étrange, louche, mais le plus important n'était-il pas qu'Edward daigne me parler ?

- Bon, je vais vous laissez, Edward, appelle moi s'il y a un problème, annonça le docteur Cullen en quittant la chambre, à bientôt Bella.

À bientôt Carlisle et merci, murmurai-je…

**°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°°--°**

A vous de vous imaginer une suite, merci d'avoir lu ces quelques mots 


End file.
